


Frustrated

by thesammtimes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gym Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesammtimes/pseuds/thesammtimes
Summary: Basically you just really wanted Hoseok to pin you down and fuck your brains out.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader
Kudos: 61





	Frustrated

You always knew when Hoseok was frustrated. Your boyfriend was always in the gym, but when he started going excessively, you knew something was wrong. The man was predictable, and that was something you loved about him. However, you wished he would turn to you more during his times of upset. Your sweet, caring boyfriend was very vanilla. You loved his kind heart and sweet nature, but sometimes you wanted just a little spice. Hoseok treated you like a glass doll, as if you could break at any second. 

You had a plan up your sleeve though, you just needed to wait for the opportune moment.

It wasn’t that you felt Hoseok wasn’t open with you. Truly, your irritation stemmed purely from a physical need. You had a strong, sexy boyfriend and you wanted to open up your sex life. 

Basically you just really wanted Hoseok to pin you down and fuck your brains out.

You needed to convince him that you weren’t going to break, and the only way to do that was to take advantage of his annoyed state of mind. Give him just a little nudge into that primal instinct you wanted to unleash.

You waited a full hour after he’d gotten to the gym, knowing he’d be right in the middle of his workout. It was a private gym in his building, you needed a key to get in which worked in your favor. You’d be able to hear anyone coming in, even though it was unlikely someone would show up this late.

You walked in, spotting your boyfriend immediately lifting in the far corner. He saw you in the mirror, a look of surprise crossing his face at the sight of you. You were wearing a long jacket and a pair of black strappy heels. Unbeknownst to him, that was all you were wearing.

“Did we have plans?” Hoseok placed the bar of weights back down to the floor, turning his attention to you in concern.

You shook your head softly, “No plans. You just sounded really stressed out on the phone earlier. I wanted to come help.”

He looked you over and tilted his head in confusion. “I don’t think you can workout with me wearing that…” 

You grinned knowingly at him, “Oh, you’d be surprised.” You unbuttoned your jacket slowly, letting it reveal your naked body to him little by little. 

Hoseok’s mouth fell open and realization took over his features. “Babe...you could have just…” He swallowed hard, “We can’t do that here…”

You let the jacket hang open and walked over to him. Your hands slid up his muscular arms and around his neck. “Baby…” You spoke quietly, batting your eyes up at him. “I want you to press me against that mirror and fuck all your stress out on me.”

His jaw clenched, and Hoseok closed his eyes and sighed. “We’ve talked about this, love. I don’t want--”

“--to hurt me. I know, but you won’t. We can have a safe word if it makes you feel more comfortable. I’m not asking you to choke me out, just...be a little more rough with me.”

He frowned, and you let out a slow breath. “Look. I’m never going to force you into any situation, ever. I love you so much. I am open to exploring some different sexual situations with you. The idea of having sex in the gym excites me, the idea of you being a little extra rough during it makes me hot. I think you’d like it too, but if not that’s okay. Really it is.”

Hoseok was quiet for a few seconds and embarrassment began to coarse through your veins. Maybe he really was turned off by the idea.

Feeling as if time was moving too slowly you dropped your hands from your boyfriend’s neck and closed the jacket around yourself. “I’m sorry. I’ll just go home and we can talk later…” You took one step away from him before his hand reached out and grabbed your wrist.

You were surprised by the action, but even more surprised by the look in Hoseok’s eyes. A dark glimmer sparked through, sending a shiver down your spine. Hoseok narrowed his gaze before grabbing you by the neck and backing you against the mirror.

“Is this what you wanted?” He asked darkly. “You want me to be rough with you?” The pressure on your neck increased slightly and you couldn’t stop the sound of pleasure that slipped past your lips.

Hoseok looked at you for a long moment, his gaze unreadable before he spun you around and pressed your bare chest to the cold glass. “You want to watch yourself as I finally give you what you want?” He asked, his voice low and deep.

You whimpered and nodded your head, “As long as you want to too.” You whispered, still feeling unsure from his quiet lack of response.

Hoseok smiled and pressed his lips to your shoulder. “I want to make you feel good,” He murmured, his fingers slid between your legs and teased at your folds. “And judging by how wet you are, I’d say it’s working.”

“It is,” You moaned, arching your back to try to chase his fingers as they left. 

“Good.” The dark voice was back and your eyes snapped up to Hoseok’s reflection. “Take the jacket off and get on your knees, princess.”

You did as you were told, scrambling down to the soft mats beneath you while Hoseok slid his gym shorts down his legs and kicked them aside. He stroked his growing erection as he looked down at you, you felt your insides turn in excitement. 

“Open up.”

Your mouth fell open and you couldn’t contain your noises when you felt the velvety soft flesh of his cock sit on your tongue. You took him in, letting him slide into your mouth as far as you could take him comfortably. You massaged the underside of his cock with your tongue and slowly backed your mouth off of him. Your eyes stayed up to his as you began to lick and suck at the tip.

He watched you with a calm gaze, but the way his fingers curled into fists at his side told you he was enjoying every second. You took him in deep again, letting him hit the back of your throat. You breathed deeply through your nose to keep your throat relaxed. 

Hoseok bit his bottom lip, stifling a groan as you began to pump him in and out of your mouth. He reached forward, grabbing your head to hold you still. He began to thrust his hips gently, watching as he disappeared into your mouth. You moaned in encouragement, keeping your jaw slacked as saliva began to slide down your chin and neck. 

He jutted his hips a bit harder, causing you to gag. He pulled his dick out of your mouth and pulled you to your feet in one swift motion. He pressed his lips to yours, licking into your mouth with a groan. He pulled away and spun you around, pressing you into the mirror. 

Your breath fogged the glass in front of you as you panted against it. Before you could wrap your head around everything happening, Hoseok’s cockhead was rubbing against your entrance. He slid it up and down your clit and you moaned his name loudly.

“Are you ready, baby? Ready for this cock to pound you into the mirror?”

You felt your body cover in goosebumps, not used to this side of your boyfriend. You were ridiculously turned on and you nodded fervently and pushed your ass out eagerly. 

Hoseok put his hand around your chest, pulling you up straight against him. “Dead lift.” He murmured lowly into your ear.

“What’s that?” You asked him breathlessly.

“Your safe word.” He spoke firmly before pushing you forward and slamming his cock inside of you.

You gasped, grabbing at the mirror desperately to try to catch your balance. Hseok pistoned into you relentlessly, the sound of skin against skin illing the gym.

“Fuck,” he grunted, “you’re so fucking wet.”

“For you,” you whimpered. You looked up to his reflection, catching his eye.

He paused only for a moment, “Only for me.” He pistoned into you again, and you gripped haplessly at the mirror you were pressed against. 

You were shameless in your cries of pleasure, and that was something you hadn’t taken into consideration. Otherwise you would have heard the key in the door and it open. And Hyunwoo wouldn’t have had the shock of his life. 

“Jesus,” he muttered at the sight of you and Hoseok. 

Hoseok barely lost his rhythm, a devilish smirk sat on his lips as he continued fucking you in front of his friend. “Decided to work out a different way tonight.” 

Hyunwoo couldn’t help but chuckle at that comment, “I see, but some of us still use this equipment you know.”

Hoseok stopped at that, and the look on his face made you tense. “Who’s to say you can’t use the equipment?” 

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes, already ready to clear out of the gym. 

“I’m being serious.” Hoseok turned to face his friend and smiled. 

Hyunwoo stilled and eyed you before looking back at Hoseok. 

Hoseok gave you lazy thrusts, running his hand up your back, “What do you think, princess? Do you want to help Hyunwoo with his stress like you’re helping me?”

You knew Hoseok wouldn’t ask unless he was into the idea, which frankly surprised the hell out of you. You gave a hesitant nod, looking back at Hoseok to meet his gaze.

He physically twitched inside of you and you knew he was more turned on then he was ever letting on. You had a brief thought that perhaps you’d unleashed something inside of him you’d regret later; but you doubted it. 

Hoseok’s attention was back to Hyunwoo, “You heard the lady, she’s here for you.”

Hyunwoo rubbed the back of his neck before checking behind his back, confirming the door was closed. He stalked over to you and Hoseok, his eyes gliding over both of your bodies. 

Hoseok gave you a particularly firm thrust, releasing a surprised moan from your throat. You adjusted your grip onto the mirror as Hyunwoo made his way in front of you. You were practically eye level with his crotch, his erection prominent in his loose gym shorts. You looked up at him, waiting for direction.

Hyunwoo made a noise of approval before lowering his shorts and underwear to release his swollen cock. You immediately opened your mouth and accepted the warm, thick tip as he pressed it past your lips. 

You moaned as he pushed his cock into your mouth. Hoseok had remained still inside of you, enjoying the view of you pleasuring one of his best friends. The moment didn’t last long, as Hyunwoo pulled back, Hoseok slammed his cock inside of you, causing you to take Hyunwoo back down your throat.

You caught yourself on Hyunwoo’s thighs, his strong muscles held you still and kept you from outright choking (not that you would mind). The two men found a rhythm, both swaying their hips in a way that kept you full. They used your body for their own pleasure and you were enjoying every second of it. 

Hoseok slid a hand between your bodies and began to tease at your clit, causing you to moan around Hyunwoo’s cock. Hyunwoo rested a hand gently along your head holding it still as he fucked your mouth. 

You took the chance and glanced at the mirror, catching your reflection. You were bent over, so full and fucked out and your entire body shook with desire. 

“God, she’s loving this.” Hoseok murmured in awe. His hand on your waist tightened. “Are you going to cum for us sweetheart? Are you going to show Hyunwoo how pretty you are when you cum all over my cock?”

Hyunwoo pulled his dick out of your mouth and cupped your face gently. He smiled down at you sweetly, “Show me.” He whispered. 

With a few sharp thrusts from Hoseok you came undone. You cried out in pleasure as your body seized in euphoria. 

You had barely caught your breath when Hoseok pulled out of you and gave you a firm shove. “On your knees.”

You obeyed the command without another thought. Both men stood in front of you, stroking their gorgeous cocks. 

“Open up.” Hoseok said with a wicked grin.

You did as you were told, mouth open and tongue out. Hoseok was the first to cum, his hot seed hitting your cheek and lips. You grinned happily up at him and Hyunwoo. 

Hyunwoo let out a low grunt and you dived forward, taking his cock into your mouth once more and swallowing up every bit of what he gave you. 

When you were done you sat back, licking your lips lewdly up at your boyfriend. You felt a hand on your cheek as Hyunwoo turned your face towards him, surprising you by licking at Hoseok’s cum on your cheek before pushing his tongue in your mouth. 

You let out a surprised moan, not expecting that from Hyunwoo. When he pulled away he nipped at your lips softly and smiled. “Thanks for the help.” He told you before standing straight and patting Hoseok on the shoulder. “I guess leg day can wait.” 

Hoseok let out a snort and you both watched Hyunwoo adjust his pants and head out of the gym.

Your boyfriend turned to you and helped you stand before sweeping you into his embrace. “My little minx,” he cooed into your ear before kissing your lips. “Was that what you were hoping for?” He asked as he pulled away just enough to see your face.

You felt your face heat up, “yes, was it…” You paused trying to form your thoughts. “Was that good for you? I don’t want to do those things if I’m the only one who gets off on it.”

Hoseok smiled, “I admit, I do prefer to keep things a bit...romantic. Just you and me in our room so I can watch you come undone with even the smallest touch.” He ran a hand down your back and ass, “But I forget how fun it is to step outside of the box every now and then. Thank you for reminding me.” He lifted his hand and you yelped when it came down roughly again. “But if you risk anyone else seeing you like this in public again you’re not going to like the punishment I create for you, little one. Got it?”

You looked up at your boyfriend in shock, still surprised he not only enjoyed this new role he could play with you; but that he slid into it with such ease. You nodded fervently, “Understood.”

He grinned again, pulling you in for a deeper kiss. “Now, let’s get cleaned up and head home, hm?” 

You were more than happy to oblige, because the smile he gave you was one of a man you knew and loved. You wouldn’t say it out loud, but your plan worked. Hoseok was relaxed, happy, and completely stress free.


End file.
